Live To Fight
by Heletherel
Summary: This is my first story. Yay! I am so glad to have discovered this website and I hope people like the fight scenes. More will be coming. I am the official #1 fan of Sergei, by the way, as well as both fighting games. I've been playing them since I was 5.
1. First Blood, First Death

Both were suspended on a large flat disc, made of material similar to a trampoline's, filled with holes slightly smaller than the width of a tennis ball. It was held by magnets (control of the magnets was fought over between Bryan Fury and Kasumi) at the top of a large room shaped like a cylinder with a floor of long spikes that had bases of the same size as the holes. Sergei Dragunov perched like a panther on one side of the disc. Bayman crouched like a bear on the other. Which one of them would go on in this epic battle of Dead or Alive vs. Tekken?

It was easy to tell that the two of them were evenly matched in skill. Variations on the speed and force of their blows always evened out; neither could quite hit the other hard enough or fast enough. And if one got in a perfect hit, the other would, too. The one real difference was this: Bayman yelled with his voice; Dragunov's mere gaze shouted along in its own way.

Bayman's voice was always meant to cheer on those who made him their character. Hitting an opponent with force like his was like pressing through sand, pushing it and, in time, breaking it altogether. One who plays Bayman soon finds their controller turning into that same sand to paw and smash against in unpredictable succession. A small jab from Bayman can so quickly turn into a ruthless combo, shattering through each obstacle like it was never there, and seeing the very air take power and rush around him when he was about to use a charged attack was even better. Once again, his battle cries made of words known to the soul and not the mind guide even the most disconnected player to easy victory. A slow, weak punch could surprisingly morph into a devastating kick or grapple, making Bayman's figure, steady and impenetrable, rush and flow into movement after movement, almost like a deadly dancer. Would Bayman's inhuman force make him all the more indestructible without the extra burden of a gamer to control his powers?

Making eye contact with Dragunov was like taking a peek into hell. All whirling black hair and armor, with limbs made of nothing but precision and force, exactly the way you would press each button on a controller to bring him to life in your screen. Then he would spin in just the right angle and you would see his face, so pale, and maybe a flash of bright white teeth in the perfect grimace of hatred that would last barely a few milliseconds before vanishing like a ripple in a motionless, unreadable pool. With all expression gone, the last evidence of a soul would be his eyes, ghostly blue, craving violence, as if the devil lived inside them, fixed on nothing other than what he was about to kill, and not moving from that target until it was dead. The sole purpose he existed. And now, Dragunov's eyes were fixed on Bayman. Would his gaze live up to its death sentence nature once again?

Dragunov was just beginning to get the upper hand in the fight, with Bayman backed against the metal rim of the disc, when the entire platform suddenly plummeted for the spikes below (the work of Bryan). They both instantly leapt from the elastic surface, soaring almost inhumanly high into the air as the disc clattered to the ground. Now there was absolutely nothing between the two elite Tournament contestants and the carefully sharpened spikes beneath them. They began to fall back down, sure that they would be impaled in the next few seconds. Bayman had a look of fury rather than fear. Dragunov hadn't any expression at all.

Then the disc shot back up to catch them just in time (thanks to Kasumi). Upon them getting to their feet, Bayman soon slumped back on to his hands and knees, breathless, and Dragunov actually retched, his legs shaking for a moment. The instant they were fully conscious, however, the two were fighting again with all their power. Dragunov took advantage of the yielding surface as momentum to perform the most acrobatic dodges and attacks possible. cartwheels turning into massive kicks and back flips becoming the most lethal grapples of all time. Bayman did about the same, but occasionally pounded against the disc with extreme force to send shock waves that could sometimes knock Dragunov off his feet. By now, both had blood smeared across their faces and even a few cracked bones. Their clothes and armor were torn and bent. Some of Bayman's fingers had been completely pulverized, the nails ripped revealing raw and bloody flesh beneath it, and one of Dragunov's beautiful, diabolical eyes was gashed and bleeding, fixed with the pupil pointed slightly askew. Then, the platform began to tilt steeply to one side.

The two fighters each grabbed for a hole in the platform to hold onto as it began to go completely vertical and then upside down. It stopped after flipping 180 degrees and held the two suspended over the waiting spikes. With his good eye, Dragunov gave a wary glance at Bayman, who looked back suspiciously from only 4 or so feet away. Then, still holding onto the disc, Dragunov sent a forceful kick Bayman's way, stretching every muscle in him to send his foot slamming against Bayman's chest, trying to knock him off the disc. Bayman was dazed for a second but with an angry yell regained his grip in time to seize Dragunov's still outstretched leg with one hand. At last, Dragunov gave his own shout of anger, glaring with immeasurable fury at his nemesis, baring his teeth like a monster would bare its fangs. Bayman almost smiled as he gave Dragunov a mighty jerk with all the force he could manage. Dragunov clutched ever more desperately at the hole in the platform and then, it all plummeted again. (All thanks to Bryan.)

The platform stopped just before they would have been run through. Dragunov was about to faint but suddenly regained the spark in his eyes and clung to the fabric disc. One of the spikes had grazed Bayman's leg, and the blood from it drizzled along the metal edges to the floor. The platform slowly raised itself back up again. Upon reaching the usual height, it turned right side up again, and both Dragunov and Bayman still clung fiercely to the holes until it had completely stopped turning. They stayed where they lay, trying to get back their energy and get feeling into their strained hands again.

Dragunov, still sprawled, barely conscious, on his side, felt Bayman's hand suddenly clamp over his neck. Bayman had recovered first. Dragunov attacked back, punching with extreme force at Bayman's face and trying to break the death grip until one of his wrists was pinned to the floor, too. With his other arm, Dragunov clawed at Bayman's hand and throat ferociously until he thought the last of his energy was long gone. He thought he could no longer resist. But once again the disc dived for the spikes at the floor. Somehow, Dragunov (as Tekken characters somehow do!) rolled on top of Bayman, freeing himself instantly, and, just as the platform was to reach the spikes, catapulted himself into the air using Bayman's torso to jump off of. Bayman was immediately impaled, and the net came right back up to give Dragunov an easy landing.


	2. A Third Side

"Xiaoyu? Asuka?" Lili called out, trembling as she stumbled her way up yet another staircase in the halls of the DOATech Tritower. Blood was trickling down the top steps. Lili could barely get to the top without slipping on it, and noticed a human finger among the mess. This couldn't have been the work of just the tengu or Alpha 152. Dead or Alive's ninjas must have had something else planned.

"Asuka! Where are you guys?" Lili shouted again, rounding a blood smeared corner to find exactly what she had hoped would not be there.

All her Tekken friends (and foes) were slaughtered, mutilated, or totally missing. Lili, predictably, screamed. She had thought that the Dead or Alive gang would be relatively easy to beat, and that death on either side would be rare. How could such horror be possible?

"Asuka!" Lili wailed upon finding her body buried beneath the severed limbs and bodies of others. She was almost unrecognizable, her head half cut off. Xiaoyu was close by, sat against one wall, an arm missing, but otherwise not as badly mauled as most.

"Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu are you alive?" Lili lunged for her ally, shaking her by the shoulders desperately. Suddenly the top half of Xiaoyu's corpse slid off from her legs and thudded against the marble floor. Lili screamed again. She stood back up on shaking legs, looking all around the large Tritower hall just in case the killer had stayed. Then she looked back at the sea of corpses that had once embodied every good and bad aspect of her life.

"Christie? Nina? Hwoarang?" She continued, close to tears, "Aren't you all supposed to be so tough? Isn't anyone alive?"

"I, I am…" came the smallest moan that Lili thought she may have just imagined. It came from Steve Fox, slathered in blood, wounds covering him.

"Steve! What happened? Do you think you can stay alive?"

"It wasn't…from Dead or Alive. I know that. It wore yellow and had…this grappling hook…and…Zafina is alive. She escaped. Find her…"

Now Steve was dead too. Lili felt his wrist and he had no pulse. His skin slowly became colder and colder to the touch. Lili was practically hysterical.

"Jin, couldn't you have survived?" she yelled out, "or Julia? King? Dragunov? Yoshimitsu? Heihachi? Anna?" Eventually, Lili gave up. Everyone but her was dead. Their eyes were open, but the only thing that moved was the blood flowing leisurely from their gaping wounds. Just as she was going to leave the hideous scene and spare herself the misery of further digging through the corpses, she turned around to come face to face with an already blood splattered Scorpion, fresh out of Mortal Kombat, now in alliance with the remaining ninjas of Dead or Alive.


	3. A Fighting Chance

Lili barely dodged a powerful right hook that would have completely shattered her skull. Though Scorpion had many wounds from his slaughter of nearly 30 Tekken characters, he was still ready for one more.

"You may have killed all of them, but you wont kill me!" Lili yelled, trying to regain the confidence she had maintained for every other fight she had fought. She tried to block Scorpion's next punch and succeeded but his strength nearly crushed the wrist she had stopped him with. Wincing in pain, Lili back flipped away and proceeded to run. Scorpion may have been stronger than her, but he wasn't faster. He was immediately falling behind as she darted up stairs and around corners like a little white rabbit, trying to lose her pursuer in the maze of the Tritower. Then Scorpion yelled,

"Get over here!"

Lili only half dodged Scorpion's infamous grappling hook, and the razor tip of the spear slicing deeply into her side but not totally impaling her. She yelled with pain, slowing down considerably while holding her wound. The spear clattered to the floor and was yanked back immediately by its owner. Scorpion was just about to catch up when Lili spotted her salvation: an elevator!

Forgetting her pain for a moment, Lili dove for the button next to the elevator door, barely able to tap it before she had to avoid Scorpion's weapon yet again. It went straight through the wall. Luckily, the elevator opened in the next second, and Lili half ran, half crawled inside, slamming on the button that was already smeared with blood (hopefully that was what Zafina had done and thus Lili could find her) and cringed in anticipation as she waited for her escape. Would the elevator doors close first or would she be speared?

"Come here!"

The doors had already shut when Scorpion threw his grappling hook for the third time. It actually penetrated the thick metal doors and stuck in the wall on the other side of the elevator. Lili screamed, but she had not been hurt, and now the elevator began to shoot upwards. She suddenly noticed that the elevator slowed, and even stopped, for a few seconds, but then, with a terrible cracking noise and a muffled scream, gradually kept going up. She knew what her enemy had done. Scorpion made the fatal mistake of holding on to his prized weapon and was crushed into a slimy red pulp, slowly forced between the miniscule crack in the first set of doors. And so Scorpion's death, though he was killed by a mere Tekken character, was as gruesome and horrible as what was usual for his crazy world.

Relieved, Lili gave out a sigh, slumping against one wall in exhaustion. _Get over here indeed,_ she thought to herself with a small chuckle, renewing her spirit and feeling proud about avenging all those deaths.


	4. Good And Evil's Alliance

Dragunov had just won his fight with Bayman and left the platform and Bryan no longer took interest in controlling the magnets that had suspended it. Kasumi would have been relieved if not for Bryan still being eager to kill her without those controls as a distraction.

The cyborg was obviously even more inhuman in his mind than in his body, which meant a lot since the "man" was made entirely of metal, with his scarred skin being only a disguise for what he truly was. Kasumi couldn't let this thing live. She drew her dagger and sliced at him. Bryan didn't move, but instead watched with amusement as the dagger was bent like a thin branch upon making contact with his chest. Then he gave Kasumi a punch that she almost dodged but still sent her flying against a wall of controls that caused the platform to twist violently before the poor ninja slumped onto the floor. She recovered somewhat quickly, getting to her feet in time to completely avoid Bryan's next reckless attack. Striking back too quickly for Bryan to react, Kasumi began a flurry of jabs as she tried to find some weakness in her enemy. But every time she hit him, her hands hurt far more than he did. Was there really no flaw in him that Kasumi could find?

Once again Bryan threw a punch that Kasumi was too weak to block. This time Bryan's fist collided with her head, knocking fragile Kasumi unconscious. Bryan laughed.

"You're not even awake?" he remarked, lifting the kunoichi back up by her arm and then throwing her aside. Bryan was beginning to think that these opponents were too pathetic to waste his time on, but should at least enjoy himself while finishing off Kasumi.

Then a figure suddenly appeared behind him after crashing in through the ceiling and just as he turned to see who it was he was spewed with a terrible acid that began eating away his body in seconds. Bryan heard a low hiss that harmonized with the sizzling venom perfectly. It was Reptile from Mortal Kombat.

Another showering of acid and Bryan was defeated. In less than 30 seconds he had gone from being one of Tekken's mightiest warriors to a pile of corroded, rusting scrap metal. Soundlessly Reptile stepped over Bryan's remains and picked up his unconscious ally from Dead or Alive, then leapt back out of the hole in the ceiling where he had come. Kasumi (everyone's little princess) had lived, as the survivors from Dead or Alive had requested, and now they were going to crush their opponents, the many characters from Tekken.


	5. The Unsound Union

"Your name, Tekken girl?" Mileena asked in her sweetest voice possible, grinning hideously behind her bright pink mask.

"Zafina," the sole survivor of Scorpion's slaughter responded, "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"The cute little ninjas from Dead or Alive asked us, obviously. And why would we decline? You're all so fun to kill. This 'Tournament' has really allowed us to…spread our wings, or rather our hate, a little more."

"Truly, you are all just as monstrous as they say. I, personally, despise the Tournament with all of my heart. All of our worlds will eventually fall to others, including yours. I would be surprised if even one remained!" Zafina's whispers were quiet yet cut powerfully through the air. Rarely would she speak even this much, but Zafina made each word count.

Mileena had stalked Zafina through the Tritower and out onto the heliport. There they stood on either side of the glass platform as the wind whipped around them. The air suddenly shifted. That was their cue, it seemed, for both of them suddenly dove at each other.

Mileena obviously had the upper hand with her sai that she slung wildly around her and that Zafina had no way to block. However, she was able to dodge most of Mileena's moves, and try a few attacks of her own. Bare hands and feet just couldn't match Mileena's sai, though. Eventually, Mileena was able to slice deeply into Zafina's left leg, ripping instantly through her flesh and retracting once the razor edge hit bone. Zafina stumbled down to the shining floor of the heliport as Mileena laughed viciously through her sharp, metallic teeth.

"Get up!" she taunted, "Or will you make me stoop to kill you?"

Zafina yelped wordlessly, more in disgust than pain. "You, Tarkata, scum…" she panted out, the phrase just barely registering in Mileena's ears. Her laughing subsided.

"Who are you to call me scum, when you lie here, at my mercy, crippled and pathetic!" she began raging, "you call this power scum? This 'scum' is what will devour you!"

Mileena tore away her mask with a swipe and displayed, with some drama, her hideously fanged mug, discolored skin, misshapen nose and all. Zafina lost her calm nature and screamed out of the shock of such an impossible surprise. Is this the fate that was given her friends that had turned them from humans to nothing more than unrecognizable pieces of blood and gore?

A great yell came from high above them and between the two, in a flurry of diamond shaped leaves, came Ryu Hayabusa. Angrily he scolded to Mileena, in his poetic Japanese tone, "You should not kill her when you have already won. A Fatality is unnecessary, demon!"

"You get in my way? I thought we were on the same side, ninja! Move. I want to do things my way!" Mileena smoldered, about to shove Hayabusa out of her way when he caught her by the wrist, planted firmly between her and a near unconscious Zafina. Mileena bared her fangs an inch from Hayabusa's face, but as a shinobi he was more than brave enough to stare her down.

"Spare yourself the work and let Zafina live," he persisted, not relaxing his grip.

"This is not work," the Tarkatan hissed back, "this is play."

Then came another yell from the stormy midnight sky and another of Dead or Alive's ninjas materialized in the middle of the struggle. All in purple and black, with firelight eyes and lavender hair, Ayane disdainfully pushed both Tarkatan and ninja away from one another. Straightening her dark violet headband and turning to Hayabusa, she began, "Please, do not fight her, my master! We are weak enough, and we need the help of these kind people. Can't you she how they are all turning our defeat into such a glorious victory?" Mileena chuckled at this, a gloved hand confidently placed on her hip.

"This is not glorious at all! They are unnecessarily killing our opponents! Death should always be rare in the Tournament!" Hayabusa retorted, stepping back into his place between the blacked out Zafina and the monster that was Mileena, who stood at the very edge of the platform, her amber eyes fixed on her target.

"Please, master Ryu! Just let our friend finish the job," Ayane moaned with even more desperation in her tone. Zafina could be heard moaning for mercy. Her blood was pooling all around her and wouldn't stop.

Just as Hayabusa, with a defeated sigh, was about to step away and let Mileena kill the poor Tekken character, a black gloved hand reached from below the edge of the heliport and, grasping Mileena by the ankle, yanked her from her feet so that she would instantly topple over the edge and fall to her death hundreds of feet below. Dragunov had returned from his fight with Bayman at the other side of the Tritower.

Even as Dragunov soundlessly hauled himself up to stand before the arguing ninjas, Mileena's demented screams were still audible. There was an obvious moment of impact when the faint wailing suddenly stopped. Dragunov had proven that not even Mortal Kombat was totally invincible in this Tournament, and after taking a careless glance off the edge of the heliport where Mileena had fallen, he gave his next opponents a cold yet almost mocking look, with his eyebrows raised and his head shaking slightly with scorn. Ryu's face turned a quite noticeable red (if not for his ninja mask) with humiliation at having been about to let Zafina be devoured by that monster, leaving it to Dragunov to save his comrade. What kind of man had he become? In any other situation, Ryu would have immediately jumped in to help Zafina and destroy the demon. But he and his ninjas had to win.

"Ayane," he commanded, "I will deal with this. Run."

Ayane didn't run, but rather leapt high into the air and glided out of sight in an instant. The expressions on both Ryu and Sergei's faces were the same: a knowing wary, unblinking stare.

"Your realm will be defeated. I hope it does not have to be destroyed." Hayabusa said. For a moment, there was silence.

"Die." Came his reply. It was void of pitch, of tone, of emotion, of thought, of soul. But that was how Dragunov liked his words. It was also how he liked his killings.


	6. Heroes or Villains?

Dragunov and Hayabusa made their first attack at the same time. Their punches were of equal force. Hayabusa teleported behind Dragunov to try to surprise him, but Dragunov leapt out of the way an instant before the ninja could make his next move. After several more failed attempts to bring each other down, Dragunov finally got a grip on Hayabusa's right arm and immediately snapped it, then shoved his opponent aside and ran to Zafina.

Dragunov grasped Zafina's thin hand in his own and felt with horror that it was quite cold. He shook her gently by the shoulders and it didn't do a thing to revive her, either. Her pulse was totally gone. Zafina had bled to death.

"Za…"

"Dragunov turned back to Ryu with even more anger in him than before. He had been too late to save most of his companions from Scorpion's horrible slaughter and now he couldn't even save the one survivor he knew of. Hayabusa would pay. After being thought of as so perfect, such a hero, he would rather let Zafina be eaten by a monster than lose in the Tournament. And Dragunov himself was seen as a villain…

Dragunov was about to close in on wounded Ryu and finish him off when Ryu drew his Dragon Sword with his unbroken arm. Sergei leapt back as fast as he could…but was not out of the reach of Hayabusa's first swing. It at once struck off two fingers on Dragunov's left hand.

"I don't want to kill you! Accept your defeat now and live!" Hayabusa warned. He was answered by a light-speed kick that almost knocked him down completely. He looked up to see Dragunov's face in a grimace of fury that almost equaled Mileena's, holding his wounded hand to his chest. The bottom of his boot was about to collide with Ryu's face when he rolled out of its way and back onto his feet, directing his sword in an upward slash that barely sliced across the side of Dragunov's face, making a large gash on his cheek and slashing part of his hair short. In the next moment, Dragunov was forced to dodge countless more attacks, diving every which way and praying for an opportunity to hit the ninja back. He was focusing more on his thoughts, however. Suddenly, Dragunov knew what he had to do.

His plans changed in one fateful instant. Right after dodging one of Ryu's attacks, Dragunov flung himself right in the path of the next one. He was instantly run through. He had made sure that it looked like he had still been trying to survive. This would be the only way to stop Hayabusa from slaughtering more Tekken characters. Thus Sergei Dragunov died as silently as he lived, making sure to give just one last word to his opponent before everything were to fade away.

"Disgraceful."

Hayabusa couldn't pull his eyes from the blood that coated his Dragon Sword. His overwhelming desire to win was dissipating as he looked from Dragunov's corpse back to Zafina's. What had he done? He was becoming just as evil as these treacherous Mortal Kombat characters. He didn't like this at all. Ryu had always been the "knight in shining armor" of Japan. Now he had not only let Zafina be unnecessarily killed by Mileena, who shouldn't even have a place in this war, he had also butchered Dragunov with his sword while he had been totally unarmed.

Not wanting to face the evil he had commit, Ryu, for once uneager to perform his usual triumphant leap into the sky to follow Ayane, chose to rather slowly shuffle his way from the heliport, as if the ninja suit and Dragon Sword was all a mere costume. For once, there was not a scrap of pride in him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hayabusa had made his way back into the depths of the Tritower and was heading for Alpha 152's chamber. He had been headed there originally, before his encounter with Mileena; apparently that's where most of the survivors from Dead or Alive and Mortal Kombat were gathered. He should be there to decide the next move they would make against the Tekken characters. But he no longer had any will to fight. Dragunov's plan of damaging Ryu's pride had worked well. Instead of going to the chamber to plot Tekken's doom, Hayabusa was determined to redeem himself and convince the others of Dead or Alive to end their alliance with Mortal Kombat. Otherwise, they were going to be corrupted by the evil they had been working with.

He arrived, still shuffling, to find many of his comrades, including Ayane, Kasumi, (they stayed on opposite ends of the room, away from each other,) Hayate, Lei Fang, Leon, Gen Fu and Helena. Goro, Sindel, Baraka, Sub-Zero, Shang – Tsung, Jade and many more Mortal Kombat characters were among them. The Dead or Alive cast was outnumbered. They were all in the middle of a debate over how they should defeat the Tekken characters.

"We will gut them all like beasts," Jade began with confidence, making Hayabusa cringe, "and then we will bring you - you cute things - each of their skulls in repayment for allowing us to partake in such a glorious hunt."

"You do not have to kill any more of them! Defeating them in battle is enough!" Hayate tried to reason.

"You have invited us to this battle, but we will only partake if we may use our own methods. Or would you rather be slaughtered by your foes without our help?" Shang – Tsung retorted with a smirk.

"Could all three sides just stop fighting? Isn't that possible?" Kasumi cried.

"I agree with Kasumi," Gen Fu added, "It would be best if all of us would forget our grudges and end this tournament."

"We were all born to fight!" Yelled an immensely powerful voice as Princess Kitana emerged from the crowd with a bladed fan held in each outstretched arm, "It is all the world will ever know us to be! Fighters!"

"They're right. Fear of killing our rivals should not, will not get in our way!" Leon roared along.

Hayabusa felt someone shove him aside from behind as Goro made his way into the room, dragging a bloody, stiff figure with him under one of his four ugly arms.

Then Hayabusa heard a horrible scream.

"Jan Lee! You killed him, you monster!" Lei Fang was the bearer of these wails as she kneeled on the cold metal floor of the chamber, sobbing over the unrecognizable corpse Goro had tossed down. Ryu's green eyes widened in disbelief.

"He got in the way of my killing spree, now shut up, you bitch! Be grateful that we've been helping you dispose of your rivals!" Goro yelled back in a voice as hideous as his body, pushing Lei Fang aside. Lei Fang's companions did nothing to defend her as she continued to cry. Suddenly, Ryu picked out a few tiny words, almost inaudible.

"Power…is not always the answer," Lei Fang whimpered in despair. It made something within Ryu leap into life. He drew his Dragon Sword again, slowly stroking off Dragunov's blood and letting it seep onto his bare palm.

_I am so sorry. I will redeem myself now, _the shinobi thought to himself.

And then, charging forth, ignoring the horrible pain of his broken arm, he recoated the blade with the blood of a proper enemy, an enemy Ryu should have been fighting all along. Goro only had three arms now.


	8. Chapter 8

_You will avenge their deaths in my place._

Hayabusa couldn't believe how reckless he had become, but at least now he was fighting the right enemies. Goro yelled in pain and fury, but before he could begin to strike back, Ryu swung his Dragon Sword again and in a flash beheaded the shokan abomination. The rest of him slowly stumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Goro's many companions went totally silent, then slowly turned their eyes to Hayabusa.

"Oh no!" someone screamed, probably from his own realm, "oh no oh, what have you done? They will murder us now!" It was Kokoro, who cowered in one corner of the chamber, too afraid even to run.

"Master Ryu, why…?"

"Listen to me!" Ryu shouted before everything were to erupt into chaos, miraculously taking control of the scene with his powerful presence, "We were never meant to exist alongside these demons! They are going to turn our Tournament into the most terrible bloodbath you will ever know! We must continue to fight with honor, as we always have! It would be better to side with our original enemies than to let them be slaughtered by these fiends!"

"Yes!" Lei Fang agreed, running to her friend, "please, lend me one of your kunai! I will help you!" Kasumi was soon to ask the same thing. Then their former allies descended upon them.

Hayabusa was caught up in his own whirlwind of hacking and slashing as he struggled to fend off the random punches, kicks, blades, acid globs and ice chunks directed at him. He sliced his way up walls and across ceilings and back down to the ground, slashing apart delicate machinery all around him in the process, which exploded in a shower of razor sharp fragments and sparks. He was quite careful, however, not to touch the cylindrical tank in the middle of the room in which Alpha 152 slept, which was difficult to avoid at times. That obstacle ended up being what stopped Ryu from making a crucial slash at Jade, who was able to get an easy strike at him. Her knife ripped open his chest in an unimaginably swift attack causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Fortunately, Jade was knocked unconscious from behind by Lei Fang in the next instant, but Hayabusa was not getting back up. Was the wound fatal?

"Ryu – sama!" Kasumi yelled hysterically as Baraka charged forth to impale Hayabusa with one of his bladed arms. Ayane screamed wordlessly. Hayate shut his eyes. Shang – Tsung snickered with dark joy.

Then Baraka burst into flames. Almost simultaneously, everyone leapt back as the Tarkatan howled in agony, and, gradually, grew still as his flesh became charred and blackened and then collapsed.

"Look over there!" Ayane shrieked in awe, pointing two fingers towards the entrance to the chamber. There stood a figure.

The person was from neither side, but rather a survivor from Tekken. He was tall and muscular, with black hair and cold, light eyes. But he bore voluptuous black wings and a pair of horns had grown from his head, with strange black markings all over his face and body. It was Jin Kazama…in demon form.

"Ninjas," he addressed, "these unwanted guests you have foolishly brought into our duel shall be eradicated. When I am through, and that will be shortly, you will have some explaining to do. If I am not satisfied by what you have to say, I…" he laughed in a crazy tone, "and my friends, behind me, will dispose of you, too."

Suddenly the ninjas realized that there was more Tekken survivors left than they had realized.


End file.
